This invention relates generally to farm equipment towed behind a vehicle and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a chaff collector for collecting chaff and depositing it on the ground surface.
Heretofore there have been various types of collectors towed behind a farm vehicle for collecting chaff and straw and depositing it on the ground.
One type of prior art collector includes a wheeled frame with a collector drum rotatably mounted on the end of a frame. A conveyor is mounted on the frame and receives the chaff from the towing vehicle and conveys it into the drum. When the drum is full a locking mechanism on the frame is released and the drum is lowered onto the ground. As the collector is pulled behind the vehicle the drum rotates on the ground surface and the collected chaff is discharged from the drum onto the ground.
None of the prior art collectors disclose the novel features of the subject invention as herein described.